1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire extinguishing devices and more particularly pertains to a new fire extinguishing device for extinguishing a fire from a stationary fire extinguisher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire extinguishing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire extinguishing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,292; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,715; U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,490; U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,541; U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,819; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 307,647; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,783.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fire extinguishing device. The inventive device includes a housing having a top wall. A peripheral wall is integrally coupled to and extending downwardly away from the top wall such that the housing has an open bottom side. A canister for disbursing a fire retardant material is securely coupled to an inner surface of the top wall such that a valve mechanically coupled to the canister is directed towards the open bottom side. The canister contains a fire retardant material in a respectively pressurized environment. Control circuitry for actuating the valve is securely coupled to an inner surface of the peripheral wall and is operationally coupled to the valve. A sensor for sensing relatively high heat is electronically coupled to the control circuitry. The sensor is securely attached to the peripheral wall. A plurality of fastening members removably fastens the bottom wall to a ceiling wall.
In these respects, the fire extinguishing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extinguishing a fire from a stationary fire extinguisher.